Night Walker
by R. J. Niner
Summary: When Len awakes, he finds himself buried in the earth. As he crawls back onto the earth, he starts to remember bits and pieces of a person, a girl he loves. Just what will happen when Len sets off to find her? Based off the song "Night Walker" composed by HayakawaP. LenxRin (noncest). Contains one Len zombie, so I labeled it horror. One-shot. Enjoy!


As my eyes fluttered open, I was aware of the heavy, dryness that surrounded me. It was dark, making it completely impossible to see. As if by instinct, my arms started to move, slowly but surely, as I began to dig my way back up. I felt the rough, dry soil pressing on my skin as I started to claw through the earth with my outstretched hands. Someone had buried me here, but who? My fingers, torn and rotten, grabbed handfuls of loose soil, pushing and pulling as I struggled to get back to the surface. A muffled crack met my ears as I felt twinge in my finger, not of pain, just the feeling that something has broken.

Suddenly, my hand broke free, no longer suffocated like the rest of my body. I clawed at the earth harder, pushing until my whole body emerged from the earth, rotting and empty. Where was I? I didn't care for the moment. I knelt on the ground for a while, staring up at the night sky. It looked so bright compared to the dark hell I had just managed to escape from, even with the gray clouds hanging low in the sky, blocking out the moon.

Who was I? I didn't know. I remembered nothing, not even the person who might've buried me here. Was there something I ought to do? A reason that I was dwelling in this body of rotting flesh, long since devoid of life?

Suddenly, a face flashed before my eyes, bright and clear compared to the night. That was all my worm eaten memory could recall. Your pale face and your silky, short blonde hair, your eyes that looked like a blue fire was dancing behind them. My ears rang with your melodic voice as I remembered that final promise we made together, to keep you from loneliness. I couldn't place your name, but it didn't matter at the moment. I had to go see you. I had nothing now, nothing but you.

My legs dragged my heavy body along the street, one slow step at a time. The dark clouds hid my disgusting body well, allowing me to melt into the darkness and move, undetected. My hand was reaching out in front of me, as if it was grabbing some great treasure I had found. My ragged clothes were draped over my broken bodies, fingers and legs on the verge of breaking off. Time seemed to stop as I moved forward, the city lights far in the distance, unmoving.

From the back of my withered throat, I could feel a groaning, a word, or perhaps a name, struggling to emerge.

"Rrrrii-innn," I was muttering, over and over again, almost incomprehensible. I understood. It was your name, wasn't it? Remembering your name just made me fight harder to find you, to accompany you, my beloved, as soon as I could.

I was more determined with every slow, tiring step that I took. The promise we made was ringing, ever more clearly in my ears. It wouldn't be lonely. Soon, I would be back with you. I would never leave you alone. I wondered how you would react to see me. I had to go back. The holes in my heart were tearing at me, and only you, your gentle fingertips, could fill those gaps. Even as this lifeless body moves onward, I could feel that blue fire inside me, the one that you hid in your eyes. It was burning inside this broken body, a never dying flame that was reflected through my glassy eyes.

My fingernails were starting to come off, skin slowly dilapidating as I moved onward. I wasn't breathing; I didn't need to. I don't feel any pain, not when the tips of my fingers were starting to dissolve into rotten dust, not when my broken legs dragged my heavy body across the rough roads. I felt nothing, and yet, why was this happening? Something was stirring inside, deep down in my chest, a strange terrible feeling that wanted to tear my body to shreds. Just what was this?

I hadn't wanted to remember, that final smile that I'd seen on your face. There you were, looking down upon me like I was nothing but a pest writhing in the dirt. Your eyes were burning with that cold blue fire, your lips pressed together as they curved upwards into a sneer full of contempt. I stared back with wide eyes, my pupils constricting with terror and fear. My hands were reaching out, above me, at you, Rin, trying to grab onto her, onto the soil, onto life, as I struggled to wrench myself from her grasp. She was watching, silently, as the earth caved under me, swallowing me up as I flailed about, trying to get out, to go back. The fire never once went out in her eyes, flickering with cold delight.

Very soon, I would arrive at your home, dragging this heavy body with me. It was curse, I realized, that was moving my lifeless body along. A curse I couldn't name, but one nonetheless.

I had awakened in the loose, dark soil. I had crawled my way out of hell and back to earth. Who were you, and what was I? I guessed it really wasn't important anymore. I had come to see you. That was all that mattered. There on your doorstep, I was still in love with you, regardless of what had happened. Not even death could come between us, me and you, my beloved.

Even you can see that, can't you? Don't you agree? I was knocking on the door know, dull thuds as hard wood met rotting flesh. A light flickered on in the house, the pounding of footsteps as you hurried to the door. There was nothing to wait for, so come on now. _Hurry up and open the door_, I thought as the locks on the door clicked and turned. My bandaged body was waiting, silently, my hand still outstretched.

Suddenly, you were there, your bored look shifting into confusion, and then to something else. Was it horror? I didn't care. I moved forward, reaching out, as you cowered back, suddenly racing back up the stairs. I groaned, my eyes blinking steadily as I moved up the carpeted steps, one by one, dust and skin falling off me. A door had slammed, another lock turned. You were there. I could see you, hiding behind that white door. I tried the knob. The door didn't budge.

Why were you hiding? I had come to see you, even as death tried to pry us apart. I was pounding on the door now, so hard that chunks of flesh were starting to break off, until I finally heard a crack, louder and louder after the first. The door now collapsed, revealing you as you pressed yourself back on the head of the bed, trembling, fixing me with your blue eyes that wavered with terror. It was the first time I had seen those eyes of yours on the verge of diminishing that blue fire inside of them. I hadn't known how beautiful that might've looked.

Slowly, I moved towards you, crawling onto the bed, my hand still outstretched until it came into contact with your skin. It was so smooth compared to my rotting flesh. My other hand went over your head, feeling the silky hair that I loved. As I slowly patted your head, I whispered from my hoarse throat, "Don't worry, my love. You'll never be alone again."

A trembled ran through your body as my hand closed over your throat, clenching tighter and tighter until you were pulling and tearing at my arms, kicking and gasping for air. Shredded clothing and torn flesh fell onto the bed sheets, but I ignored them, watching as the fire in your eyes started to dim, dying down to a beautiful dark blue color, reflecting the burning fire in my eyes. You stopped fighting back, collapsing onto my shoulder. My mouth formed a smile as I hugged you tight to my chest. We were together. We would never be apart.

And with that feeling sinking into my chest, I closed my eyes and fell asleep, my beloved still in my arms.

* * *

**A/N: I had to invent the ending, but I hope you enjoyed it. I was sorta half asleep when I wrote part of this, so feel free to point out any mistakes.**

**I stumbled upon the song "Night Walker" by HayakawaP while procrastinating my homework, and I just had to write something based off it. Writing songs into stories aren't my strengths, but hope you enjoyed it! And go listen to the song too! :D**

**Thanks for reading! Reviews and criticism are appreciated!**


End file.
